The New Book of Dragons
by marshtiger
Summary: For years, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders gathered information of dragons from all around the Archipelagos, reciting them in the Book of Dragons. These are the dragons they never found. The lived beyond the Meridian of Misery, past the outer rims of Dragon's Edge, and even outside the reach of Drago Bludvist, dragons that no Viking had ever laid eyes on, until now.
1. Introduction

**The New Book of Dragons**

 **For years, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders gathered information of dragons from all around the Archipelagos, reciting them in the Book of Dragons. These are the dragons they never found. The lived beyond the Meridian of Misery, past the outer reaches of Dragon's Edge, and even outside the reach of Drago Bludvist. These are the dragons that no Viking had ever laid eyes on, before today.**

 **Classes**

 **Tracker**

 **Boulder**

 **Sharp**

 **Strike**

 **Tidal**

 **Mystery**

 **Stoker**

This Manual will include the following for each species of dragon

 **Appendages** \- Number of legs, wings and appendage

The New Book of Dragons orientation (bipedal vs. quadrapedal)

 **Artillery** \- Type of fire or other offensive capabilities

 **Size** \- Rated from 1-10 (Night Fury= Class 4)

 **Danger** \- Level of aggression and general hazard of interaction)

 **Venom** \- Rated 1-5 if any (Hideous Zippleback= 2)

 **Build** \- A/D/M/S (Attack, Defense, Movement/Speed, Stealth)

 **Habitat** \- Area this dragon can generally be found

 **Descriptive Features** \- Notable features of dragon (horns, claws, etc.)

 **Shades** \- Common colors of dragon

 **Diet** \- Food dragon commonly consumes or prefers

 **Trainable** \- Yes or No, If Yes, level of difficulty 1-10 (Deadly Nadder= 4)


	2. Screeching Cavernclaw

**Screeching Cavernclaw**

 _Tracker_

Appendages- Bipedal, Pair of Hind Legs, Single set of wings,

Artillery- Sonic Screech, Large Fangs, Powerful Claws

Size- Class 3

Danger- Class 4

Venom- 1

Build- S

Habitat- Caves, Caverns, Tunnels, Mineshafts, etc.

Descriptive Features- Large Ears, Large Nose, Leather wings, Protruding Fangs

Shades- Black, Grey, Brown, White

Diets- Insectivore

Trainable- Yes, 5 (Very difficult to control in open environments)

Analysis- Much like the Whispering Death, this Tracker class dragon prefers dark, enclosed areas to open spaces. In fact, the Cavernclaw is completely blind, relying on echolocation to find its way. Because of this, it is very uncommon to find them outside, especially during the day. Because of its reliance on sound, this dragon has developed a powerful concussive screech, similar to the Mudraker or Thunderdrum, though far less powerful, used primarily for disorienting its enemy rather than attack. Due to its strict diet of insects, the Cavernclaw has also developed quick reflexes, which come in handy for navigating stalactite-filled tunnels. This dragon also sleeps upside down, wrapped in its wings for warmth. Despite being very similar to the common bat, the two species share no relation, and are even aggressive towards each other, as their echolocation often disorients one another.


	3. Anglow

**Anglow**

 _Tidal_

Appendages- Quadrapedal, Four Paddle-like fins, Fanned tail

Artillery- Paralysis Agent

Size- Class 7  
Danger- Class 6

Venom- 3

Build- A

Habitat- Deep Ocean Floors, Midnight Zone, ocean surface at night

Descriptive Features- Large Body, Fan-like Tail, massive jaw, long neck, glowing appendage, sleek skin

Shades- Green, Grey, blue

Diets- Carnivore, Prefers Squids

Trainable- Yes, 8 (Nearly impossible to reach, only breaches once a week)

Analysis- A rare sight to behold, the Anglow is a very illusive and evasive dragon, and as such is quite mysterious. A distant cousin of the Scauldron, this dragon has adapted to life at the bottom of the sea, preferring the dark and cold. Despite this, the Anglow breathes oxygen; therefore it surfaces once a week, but only at night, as it is sensitive to the sun. Like the Scauldron, the Anglow has an expandable, jaw, though it is not used for spraying water, but rather holding reserves of oxygen as well as its pray if it is not able to consume it all. This dragon also utilizes a paralyzing agent to capture its prey, which it attracts using a glowing appendage on its head, much like an Angler Fish. Despite its size, this dragon can swim at great speeds due to its fan-like tail, which can expand or retract. If you ever see this dragon, etch it into your mind, as it is likely a once in a lifetime event.


	4. Bashing Batterhorn

**Bashing Batterhorn**

 _Boulder_

Appendages- Quadrapedal, Large clubbed tail

Artillery- Rocket-like fireballs

Size- Class 6  
Danger- Class 6

Venom- X

Build- D

Habitat- Plateaus, Flat Rocky Surfaces

Descriptive Features- Heavy Build, Large jaw, armored body, Ram Horns, Pegged Lower Canines

Shades- Blue, Green, Brown, Purple, White

Diets- Herbivore

Trainable- Yes, 5 (Very defensive, competitive nature)

Analysis- If you hear a loud crashing that sounds like two boulders colliding, it just might be a Batterhorn Brawl! Like the common ram, Batterhorns spend a large portion of their time ramming into each other, whether it be for a mate, to challenge another male, or just for fun, these dragons constantly butt heads, which results in the thickest skull of any dragon. Due to their activities, the lower canines are often chipped or outright missing, and as a result grow at an astonishing rate. Like many other boulder class dragons, the Batterhorn has a club-like tail, though rather than simply growing along with the rest of the body, this club is a result of mineral secretion at the base of the tail, resulting in a buildup that eventually forms an orb of solid stone. This phenomenon is displayed in the Batterhorn's eggs as well, forming a stone shell, offering more protection for hatchlings. Next time you think you hear thunder, it just might be a bout of Batterhorns!


	5. Rattling Spookfire

**Rattling Spookfire**

 _Mystery_

Appendages- Quadrapedal, Rattle-ended tail

Artillery- Purple streams of fire

Size- Class 4  
Danger- Class 4

Venom- 1

Build- S

Habitat- Deep Jungles

Descriptive Features- Boney Body, Torn wings, hooked horns, Rattle

Shades- Grey, Black, Dark Green

Diets- Carnivore, Animal Carcasses, Sick animals

Trainable- Yes, 5 (Very secretive, but agreeable)

Analysis- This might be where we got the phrase, "Death Rattle." The Spookfire is incredibly secretive, likely due to its intense fight or flight response. It has developed a rattle at the end of its tail, which is used to either distract prey then pounce, or in case of other dragons, distract so it can escape. It is rarely if ever used to intimidate a foe, as this dragon will not stay in one place for too long. Because of its habitat, the Spookfire has a very sharp horn used to cut through vines that would otherwise leave it completely trapped and vulnerable. Also due to the humidity of its habitat, the Spookifre often sheds its skin, which it uses to mark its territory, or to scare away unwitting Vikings. This dragon's most unusual attribute is its strange purple fire, which suggests an abundance of Potassium chloride, often found in the water this dragon frequently drinks. Like a buzzard, this dragon will often eat leftover carcasses, or will wear down a sick animal, which is a very unique hunting method for a dragon. The phantom of the dragon world, the Spookfire is a sight, and also a sound, to behold.


	6. Treacherous Thunderfire

**Treacherous Thunderfire**

 _Stoker_

Appendages- Bipedal, Spiked/armored tail

Artillery- Concussive fireballs

Size- Class 7  
Danger- Class 8

Venom- X

Build- A

Habitat- Open Skies, Archipelagos

Descriptive Features- Armored head, tri-forked tongue, spiny tail, stripes

Shades- Orange, Yellow, Black, Red

Diets- Carnivore, Cattle

Trainable- Yes, 8 (Extremely Aggressive, Very defensive)

Analysis- If rage took a palpable form, it would be the Thunderfire. From the second it hatches, this dragon will attack anything too close, whether it be a tree or its own mother. This dragon has a heavily armored head and tail, which are its most heavily used weapons, excluding its unique emission of fire, which releases a loud, explosive sound when released. The Thunderfire's thickest scales cover its tail, due to its heavy battering. Because of this, its is used just as often for defense, exemplified in the way it sleeps, wrapped in its wings, which are then wrapped in its tail, like a thorny cocoon. One of the Thunderfire's most unique qualities, though not necessarily important, is its tri-forked tail, which has only ever been seen in the Devious Snaptrapper. The only known way to train a wild Thunderfire is to remove the old scales from its tail; though they are useful for protecting the skin, a buildup of them can cause the tail to solidify, thus rendering it useless. If there is a lesson to remember, if you ever cross a Thunderfire, pray that it doesn't notice you, or you might just go out with a Bang!


	7. Breathbraker

**Breathbraker**

 _Tracker_

Appendages- Bipedal, Long tail

Artillery- Thin Streams of fire

Size- Class 6  
Danger- Class 6

Venom- 2

Build- A

Habitat- Forests, Thickets of trees

Descriptive Features- Long, smooth body, Long Horns, Stripes, Forked tongue

Shades- Brown, Black

Diets- Carnivore, small mammals, birds, fish

Trainable- Yes, 5 (Agreeable, but very sensitive to smells)

Analysis- The constrictor of the dragon world, the Breathbraker is truly worthy of its name. Like the Grapple Grounder, this dragon crushes the life out of it's victims, though it uses its tail as opposed to its entire body. As a Tracker class, it has keen senses, primarily its sight and, unlike most dragons, its taste. This dragon is known for flicking out its tongue to taste the air, much like the average snake. The Breathbraker also has a unique, serpentine flight pattern, swaying back and forth in the air as if slithering. Though similar to a constrictor, this dragon cannot unhinge its jaw, therefore it must be very careful not to make a meal of any animal too big to swallow. Unlike most other dragons, the Breathbraker has an overbite, and has also developed two fangs on its upper jaw. These fangs secrete a toxin that, while poisonous, is more known for its hallucinogenic properties. If bit, the victim will slowly begin lose control of their limbs, as well as begin to forget simple bodily controls, making them far more easy to pick off. If you ever find yourself in the grasp of a Breathbraker, pray you're too big a bite to swallow!


	8. Seawhip

**Seawhip**

 _Tidal_

Appendages- Bipedal, Long tail

Artillery- Streams of welding torch-like fire

Size- Class 5  
Danger- Class 6

Venom- 4

Build- M

Habitat- Shores, Reefs

Descriptive Features- Sharp Features, axe-shaped head, dorsal fin, paddle shaped tail

Shades- Grey, Blue, Black

Diets- Carnivore, Fish, Sea Anemones

Trainable- Yes, 6 (Frenzies when it smells blood)

Analysis- The shark of the dragon world, the Seawhip isn't afraid to take a bite out of anything. This dragon can be found near coral reefs, as it prefers both tropical fish and its favorite food, sea anemones. Heavily resembling the Razorwhip dragon, it is believed to be a distant cousin, having adapted to sea life. It is perfectly comfortable on land, though it doesn't like to be far from its food source for too long. It uses its long paddle-ended tail to propel it through the water at astonishing speeds, it's thin body making it extremely hydrodynamic. Often recognized by its distinct, black tipped dorsal fin, this dragon displays shark-like habits, such as breaching its fin while swimming, circling around prey, and leaping out of the water when attacking upward. As it breathes oxygen, this dragon can produce a steady torrent of flame, having a torch-like quality for use underwater, though doing so heavily reduces the flames size. Despite its fearsome look, the Seawhip is a very agreeable dragon, especially when being fed. The only exception to this is when they catch the scent of blood, which whips them into an aggressive frenzy, though they have been known to avoid their trainers when in this state. If you cut yourself in the ocean, sharks may be the least of your worries!


End file.
